Lovers Or Friends
by chrstinb21
Summary: A girl is kicked out my her drunk mother and she comes across Randy Orton. Will they fall in love or pull that were just friends act. Crappy summary
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own on one but my OC's**

"Ivana , where are you" a woman yelled.

" What, ma damn" Ivana yelled back.

" Its time for you to get the fuck out" her mother said busting into her room.

" Yeah right ma your drunk again, get the fuck out. I'm tired" Ivana said back laying on the bed.

" I'm serious get your shit and get out. Your 18 its time for you to be on your own".

" Are you serious its like 12 in the morning and I got to go to work" she said.

" I don't care I'm tired of you being here its time for me and Greg to have time alone. Hurry up and pack your shit". She said slamming the door.

" Fine I don't wanna stay in thes hell hole no way" she said getting up.

She walked to the mirror to put her long copper brown hair in a ponytail. She was a fairly pretty gurl honey brown skin, light brown eyes. She was about 5'8 120 lbs. She opened her small closet and put her cloes on a suitcase.

I can't believe she pulled this shit. I have no where to go. Plus it's cold outside. In the middle of January in Memphis is nothin to play with. Fine if she wants to be like that fuck that bitch. She just graduated highschool in June. Only few people on her family can accomplished that. She had a job at a clothing store at a mall. She had one friend her name was Angel but she just left to got to college in New Orelans.

She finished packing her clothes and got all her other things together and began walking out the house. She saw her mom sitting on the livingroom couch with her ass of a boyfriend.

" Have a nice life." her mom said laughing alomg with Greg.

" Fuck both of you ". She yelled slamming the door.

The cold air hit her. She put her coat on and lit up a ciggerette. Hope she fucking burn in hell.


	2. Chappy 2

**Please Read and Review Thanx**

**A/N: There is no roster split in this **

Ivana walked walked down the street shaking. It was 12:30,she was cold and had nowhere to go. She saw the FedEx Forum Arena it looked like it was open so she walked up to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" a man said

" Oh sorry I'm just coming on here to warm up, every other place is closed." she said looking at him.

" You do know what you just did is somewhat illegal" he said.

"Dude, I wasn't gonna try anything. It's cold out andI was tired of walking" she said hoping he would let her stay in the bulilding.

" Well your gonna have to leave maam cant let anyone in here," he said opening the door for her.

She looked at him one last time. Asshole. She walked outside and sat on the bench and lit another cig. Damn where the fuck am I going to go now. She heard talking behind her and turned around. The security guard she was talking to some guy. He looked really hot from where she was sitting. She turned back around and continued to smoke.

"Hey" she guy said to her.

"What up". she said back.

He looked at her she looked like she needed help. Her skin looked a little red and she was shaking.

"Hey I'm about to go grab something to eat. You wanna come with?" he asked her in the back of his mind he was hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, thanx." she smiled at him. She grabbed her stuff and followed him.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Ivana Michelle Douglas" she answered. She got a closer look at his face. Short brown hair,pale blue eyes, kissable lips. Even though he had a jacket on she could tell that he was ripped.

"My name is Randy Orton. I'm a wrestler." He said.

They got in the car and drove a short distance to a diner. He acted like a perfect gentleman put her bag in the car for her and opened the doors and helped her out.

They sat down at a table and ordered thier food.

"Hey going to the restroom I'll be back" He said

"Okay" she said. She reached in her bag and pulled out her sketch pad. Finishing the drawing she started a couple of days ago. It was her and her friend Angel in their graduation gowns.

"Back" he looked at her drawing." you draw?" he asked her.

"Yeah" Ivana said

"Thats good, you have talent" he smiled at her. She smiled back and said thanx. He looked at her. She was a real pretty girl. Her smile could light up a room.

"Ya know your the cutest white boyI seen" she said laughing.

"Well thanx I do my best" Randy said laughing back.

"So, you from Memphis?" he asked

" Yeah , born and raised. Where you from?"

"St. Louis. Why were you out in the cold?"

She sighed. " Well my mom kicked me out again but this time she told me not to come back. She was drunk and was saying that her and her boyfriend need some time alone. So now I'm here."

" Really, thats fucked up. You have nowhere to go"?

"Nah, I will just prolly use the money I have and rent a hotel or something". she said

"No you can stay with me I'm staying at the Peabody Hotel". he said

" I don't wanna intrude on you." she said.

"It's okay really, then maybe you can travel with me. What other things do you like to do?"

"Well draw, design clothes, and listen to music." Ivana said.

"How old are you?" Randy asked

"18" she said.

" I could get you a job being a wordrobe designer and stylist with the WWE.We need some help the last one quit on us" he said

"Foreal,thanx." she said excited. She gave him a hug across the table.

He was surprised but he deepend the hug. God what is this girl doing to him.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She stood up and put her bag on her shoulder.

He walked around her and opened the door for her and the car door to and they drove to the hotel. They walked in his hotel room. Its so huge she thought.

"I have two beds." he said putting there bags down.

She took her coat off. He looked at her up and down. What a nice body. She reached in her bag and took out her pajamas and went to the bathroom and changed.

"Nice Pjs" Randy said laughing.

She looked at him and lauged. Her Pjs had monkeys smoking on them.

"Thanx. Hey do you mind if I listen to some music. I'll turn the volume down." Ivana asked

"I don't mind. What kind of music you like to listen to." he asked her

She pulled her CDs out. "Rap, R&B,Rock.I'm sorta a Hip Hop Rock Chick" she said

"You have many CD's. "

"237 to be exact. I used to work at a CD store and i boosted some. The boss was a prick" she laughed

She walked over to the CD player and put Mike Jones in.

"You like Mike Jones." Ivana asked

"Who?" he said

"Mike Jones." she said again

"Who?" he said smiling.

"I take that as a yes."

She layed down in the bed and wrapped the covers around herself. She was so thankful for this man. She was gonna have to do something for him.

"Hey Randy when is your birthday?"

"April 1. You?"

"Feburary 1. Ya know thanx for doing this for me. Nobody has even done anything like this for me. Nobody. You probably saved my life."

"No Problem sweetie." he said back

She turned over and cut the lights off. Looking forward to her life ahead.


	3. Chappy3

Chapter 3 Please Read and Review Thanx

Randy woke up he looked over to the next bed at Ivana who was still peacefully sleeping. He got up went to the bathroom and washed up. He was going to call Vince later on that day to ask him can Ivana get a job. He liked having her around and she seemed like a great person. he wrote a nte to Ivana telling he he was gonna be at the gym.

Acouple of hours later Ivana woke up but she didn't see Randy. I wonder where did he go. She went to go to the bathroom and saw his note hanging from the door. Of course a hot man like that got to keep that body in check. She took a quick shower and decided to clean the room up thats the least she could do to thank him for being so grateful to her. After cleaning up she took her robe off and put on a blue baby tee and some low rise jeans and her house shoes on until she went out somewhere. She was putting the finishing touches on her drawing when Randy walked in.

"I see your up." Randy said walking in. He looked around and saw that his room was spotless." thanx for cleaning up for me" he said

"No probs" Ivana said

"Hey I talked to Vince today he said that you let him see some of your drawings and clothes designs your hired" Randy said smiling

Ivana eyes lit him in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious, Oh My Gosh!" She screamed. " Randy thank you so much" she hugged him tightly.

"Excited I see" he said laughing

" Fuck yeah." Ivana said smiling

" Look let me shower and we can get somehting to eat. Aight?" he said

" Cool." she said.

She grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing diffrent designs. She saw some of Randy's wrestling tights and made a whole new design for it. She also made a female design too. Someone knocked on the door so she answered. It was a dude with cute face, blue eyes, a fitted hat on, a jesery and jeans on. Hot. A second later a blonde chick came up behind him.

" Is this Randy's room." he asked

"Yeah he is in the shower you can wait in here if you want till he gets out." Ivana said moving out the way so they can come in.

" I'm Ivana." she said skaking thier hands

" John Cena and this is my girl Torrie Wilson." he said pointing to Torrie.

" Hey John and Torrie." she smiled.

Just then Randy came out of the shower in a white tee and some jeans.

" Oh I see you met John and Torrie." he said

John pulled Randy to the other side of the room.

" Did you hit that, shes hot?" he wispered

" No dude." Randy said he started to explain the story to John.

" So how did you two meet." Torrie asked Ivana on the other side of the room

"Well I got kicked out by my mother. I was at the FedEx Forum cuz I was cold but I got kicked out by that asshole sercurity guard Randy saw me he asked me did I wanted to grab somehting to eat. He saw that I didn't have no where to go so now I'm here. He is helping me get a job at the WWE being a wordrobe designer. Im sure he is over there telling Randy the story." she said

" Are these your drawings here" Torrie said

"Yeah." she said

" Girl you got talent." she said

" Thank you."

John and Randy came back over to them. John started looking at the drawings.

"Nice, well let me start of by saying this any friend of Randy is a friend of mine." he said hugging her.

" Me too." Torrie said

"Hey were about to get somethin to eat ya'll wanna come" Ivana said.

" No thanx, Torrie wants to hit up the mall before we leave so we will just catch up later." John said

" Nice meeting you though. Bye." Ivana said.

She slipped on her blue Timberland boots and her Rocawear bubble coat and headed out the door.

" Since your from Memphis you pick a good eating spot." he said

" How about Alfreds on Beale. They off the chain."she said

They arrived at the resturant was seated and waited on the food.

"So tell me more about you." Randy said " You have any siblings

" Yeah, 2 older brothers. One is dead the other is in jail. My dad well I don't know him. All I know is that he is the cause of all my mothers problems. I guess she couldn't take being by herself with three kids so she turned to drugs and drinking and it went downhill from there. I wasn't even that close with my brothers.

" Whats your story?" she asked. She really felt like she was gettting close to Randy.

(A/N: I know nothing about Randys parents. Just the part about his dad)

"Well my dad was a wrestler so its on my blood. My mom was a interior decorater. I have one sister she's 19. My family was alright just a little to boring." he smiled

" What do you want to do for your birthday?" Randy asked

" I dont know." she said shrugging her shoulders

" Well how about me and you just go out for a night on the town." he said

" That will be great." she smiled with that beautful smile of hers.

"We leave here in about 2 hours, were driving on a bus to Atlanta. You sure you wanna go?"

" Yeah it aint nothing in this city for me but trouble and I don't want that." she said

" Great a least I can have someone keeping me company" he said. Man he really liked this girl.


	4. Chappy 4

**A/N: I want to thank McmahonHemlsleyEra,CenasAngel16,latingurl1523,CenaIsMineBitchz,LatishaC,and Kate for tha reviews. to Kate there is no Evolution in this story. I lot of things in this story is different then on TV. Yes Latisha I like Mike Jones he bumpin as hell. thanx for the reviews in my other story Together if you havent R&R please go and check it out. **

**Here is Chappy 4**

A couple of hours later Randy and Ivana got on the WWE bus. She saw a bunch of superstars and got a little nervous. She started thinking she was gonna work with these people what if none of them are like Randy,Torrie and John.

"You nervous?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I mean what if they dont like me or something." she said looking at him

"Most of them are great, thier my friends so they should be don't worry." he said patting her back.

She nodded her head and sat in her seat. Randy sat next to her and smiled. Some people walked up to them.

"What up Randy." the dark haired male said next to him was a short blond girl and a tall redhead.

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to Ivana, she is gonna be our new wordrobe designer." he said

"Hey ya'll." she said smiling

"Ivana this is Amy Dumas aka Lita,Trish Stratus, and Matt Hardy." he said pointing to each one of them.

" What up, you from Memphis." Trish asked.

"Yea." Ivana asked.

"Not to sound rude but how old are you?" Amy Asked

"Thats ok I'm 18." she said

"Fake ID for you cuz were going clubbing tonight." Amy said

"Already have one." Ivana said laughing

"Good." Trish said putting an arm around her.

The driver instructed everyone to seat in their seats and buckle until furthur notice.

"Damn I hate busses, what the fuck is Vince thinking" Amy said laughing. " Anywayz,Ivana girl see you later tonight." the group went on to thier seats.

About thirty minutes later the bus driver said it was okay for them to walk around if they wanted to. Ivana and Randy stayed in their seats. Most of the wrestlers were sleeping and except few,one of them Carmella who decided to walk over to them.

"Hey Randy she said smiling.

"What up Carmella" he said with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

"You going out tonight?" she said

"Yeah." he said

"Great, I'm looking to dancing with you tonight." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before throwing a dirty look at Ivana who just raised her eyebrows at her.

"That was Carmella. She's been trying to get at me for the longest." he said

"Go for it." she said slightly hoping she didn't say that.

"I don't know." he said" I'm about to take a nap wake me when we get to the next city."

Ivana pulled out her sketch book and drew somemore designs. She was gonna ask Randy to take her and show Vince her work. Everybody so far everyone seemed nice except that Carmella girl. She ddin't know what her problem was hopefully it didn't go as far as that. She wasn't gonna mess up something good for some chick.

A couple of hours later they were in the ATL. Ivana always wanted to visit here. She woke Randy up and they got up to get off the bus. She stepped out and streched and immediately the sun and cool air hit again. Too much like Memphis.

Another redhead walked up to her.

"Hey you must be Ivana, Torrie told me about you. I'm Christy Hemme." she said

"Hey." Ivana said

"So you and Randy going out?" Chrisy asked

"Nah he's just a friend." she said

Torrie,Trish,and Amy walked up to them.

"It's like 6 o clock,ya'll wanna go and get something to eat before we go out?" Torrie said

"Yeah, come on Ivana." Amy said pulling her hand.

After dropping her bags off with Randy, Ivana and the girls went to this pizza place. A couple of minutes later Stacy Kiebler, Victoria, and Jackie joined them.

"Hey guys." Victoria said sitting down

"Hey, this is the new wordrobe designer Ivana, Ivana this is Stacy Keibler, Jackie, and Victoria." Torrie said

"What up." Ivana said shaking their hands.

"So tell us your story." Jackie said

Ivana looked around the table all eyes on her.

"Well last night my mom kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. So I went downtown towards the FedEx Forum and the sercurity gaurd kicked me out. Thn I ran in to Randy and he helped me out a great deal." she said smiling

"How old are you?" Stacy asked

"18." Ivana said

"Have your mom ever kicked you out before?" Christy asked

"Yeah many times but I always came back, but this time if she was serious or not I wasn't gonna come back cuz I got tired of the shit. She was talking about her and her boyfriend needs sometime alone." she said.

She was kind of hesitate about talking about that kind of stuff but she instatly felt like she could trust them. Back in Memphis it was really hard to make friends because of the things she liked and what clothes she wore or what kind of music she listened to.

"Well Vana, thats my new nickname for you. I would like to welcome you to our group." Victoria said

"And you might run into a few bad apples, particularly Carmella, Dawn Marie, Joy Giovanni, and Maria. Sometimes they can be a little cool but other than that they can be super bitches." Trish said.

"If they start anything we got your back girl" Jackie said hugging her

"Yeah." the rest of them said hugging her.

Ivana was so happy right now. " Thanx guys for making me feel so welcome" she said

"Anytime."

"Ya'll have boyfriends here?" Ivana asked

"Well, I go with Matt, Jackie and Shelton, Torrie and John, Trish and Adam, Dave and Christy, Victoria and Shane, and Stacy and Rob." Amy said

They girls finished eating and went back to the hotel. All of them piled into Trish's and Stacy's room

"Guys I didn't pack a lot of clothes for me especially club clothes."Ivana said

"Don't worry we have plenty of clothes, you wouldn't believe." Amy said

"Your tall so you can borrow my clothes. Hell you can even have them I haven't even worn half of them I have so many." Stacy said

It took the girls 3 hours to get ready. There was a knock at the door. Jackie answered it.

"Its like 11:00 o clock ya'll ready." John asked with Randy,Shelton, Adam,Matt,Shane Helms, Rob Van Dam,and Dave Batista by his side

"Yeah just a minute." Jackie said

"Chicks." Randy and John said in unison

A few minutes later all the girls stepped out. The guys were amazed. Stacy came out in a slinky black dress with matching black stilletos with her hair straightened and hanging down. Victoria had on paper denim jeans and torqouise tube with matching short heeled sandals. Christy had on a dark olive green halter dress with matching boots. Amy had on a jean jumpsuit with black boots. Trish had a dark pink satin studded club top and a jean skirt with black stilleto heel boots. Jackie had a on a black voodoo skirt a red tunic dress with matching crochett stillettos and hair wrapped in a bun. Ivana had on a brown asymmetrcal off shoulder top and patch work jeans with matching heels. Torrie had on a deep yellow oscar top and knee length jean skirt with mathing boots.

"Damn ya'll look fine as hell." Shelton said

" Thanx." the girls said in unison.

All the guys gave all of them compliments.

"Wanna be my play date tonight?" Randy said asking Ivana

"Of course." she said smiling and hooking her arm through Randy's.

All of them piled in the limo. Ivana looked around at all of her new found friends smiling, Unaware of the surprises she had ahead of her.


	5. Chappy 5

**Thanx go to LatishaC,CenaIsMineBitchez luv the name gurl rep yo man lol,snowboarder9, and broadway princess. to m4ever thanx for your input, I will be sure to check spelling errors so you can stay off my ass lolol.! Its all good tho! Keep R&R ing guys**

**I don't own club Magic City although I wish I did. I'll be rich bitch**

The guys arrived at club Magic City.

"Look at that line ya'll, aint noway we getting in there." Ivana said

Thee girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Don't worry I got it." John said

He walked up to the bouncer who looked like he was about to kill somebody.

"What up witcha, I'm John Cena with the-" he was cut off

"Oh shit John Cena, what up man." the bouncer said shaking his hand. "They with you?" he asked pointing to the rest of the group.

"Yeah." John answered back

"Come on in have a good time man." he said opening up the ropes.

The group walked in and the club was packed. Everybody was dancing to Some Cut by Trillville. They spotted some WWE superstars at the bar and on the dancefloor.

"I just noticed that you guys are wearing the same thing." Torrie said

All of them was wearing striped button downs and slacks.

"Unlike you girls it doesn't take us a whole day to figure out what shirt goes with your eyes." Dave said receiving a hit from Christy.

"Lets get some drinks." Randy said

They headed over to the bar. Carmella,Dawn,and Charlie Haas were sittiing there also having drinks.

Randy ordered a round of Superman drinks.(Those thing will get you wasted in a hurry lol)

"This is good." Amy said

"What up Charlie." Shelton said

"What up man. Who the new girl. She fine as hell." Charlie said looking at Ivana closely.

"Oh Ivana come meet Charlie Haas. Ivana Charlie Ivana, Ivana Charlie." Shelotn said then he walked away.

"Hi Charlie." Ivana said shaking Charlie's hand.

"Who you here with?" Charlie asked her

"Umm Randy and the rest of the guys." Ivana answered.

"Wanna dance." he asked

"Hold on." She walked over to Randy who was talking to Carmella.

"Hey babe, Charlie wants to dance with me. I was wondering if its okay since were sorta on a play date." She said laughing

"Oh thats cool babe. Be careful." he said sounding like a big brother

"Okay." She and Charlie walked over to the dance floor next to Amy and Matt.

The song swtiched over to Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. Ivana started to dance her ass off.

"Your a great dancer." Charkie said

"I do my best" she said back

"Where you from." He asked

"Memphis." she answered back

Randy saw Charlie and Ivana dancing. He was hoping that he could dance with her but Carmella was on his ass. He liked her but he didn't want to ruin thier friendship getting into a relationship. Maybe they should stay on a just friends level.

"Wanna dance?" Carmella asked him

"Yeah." He and Carmella walked ove to the dance floor. He looked over at Ivana. He laughed that drink was getting to her she was a little tipsy and that contributed to her dancing wild as hell she was good though.

"Go Vana girl, watch your self though." Jackie laughed

Randy looked around and saw all the superstars getting along having a good time.

Then Lovers and Friends came over the speakers. Carmella layed her head on Randy's shoulder. They swayed to the beat

Ivana layed her head down on Charlies shoulders and looked at Carmella and Randy. True she liked him but like him she didn't want to ruin the friendship getting into a relationship. Charlie seemed like a nice guy though. A fast song played on the speakers

Randy and Ivana danced together.

"I can see your a wild child." he said joking

"Yep." she said continuing to dance

The song ended and Ivana needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna be in the bathroom." She said

"Aight." he said back

She walked to the restroom. Happy because she haven't had this much fun in a long time. She walked right into a person she thought she wasn't gonna see ever again and she gasped in shock

**Sorry for being so short. R&R Thanx.**


	6. Chappy 6

**Thanx to latingurl1523,LatishaC,and snowboarder9 xSugar Honey Ice Teax for the reviews.**

"Well what do we have here." he said

Ivana stood in shock and fear. She couldn\t believe he was here. She thoought she was never gonna see him again. He grabbed her by her arm and drug her to a corner. People didn't even noticed them.

"You know I was gunnig for you right." he said grabbing her arms harshly

"I thought you were in jail." she said shaking

"Well I'm not come on he was a drugdealer, you dont get time for killing them." he said " but now I got what I was really coming for now I\m gonna kill you."

Ivana tired to loosen the grip but he was to strog. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

"Don't fight it Ivana." he said

She was near tears now. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Randy, John, and Dave walk in the walkway. She bit his hand and he groaned and that caught the guys attention.

"Is that Ivana guys." Dave said

"Yeah, get the fuck off her man." Randy yelled running towards them.

They grabbed dude and jumped him and started punching and kicking him.

"Okay guys,STOP!" Ivana yelled

They stopped and the guy was laying there knocked out with bloody face.

"Lets just get out of here." Ivana said

They walked through the thick crowd of people heading towards the door. Trish saw them leaving in the VIP room.

"Look, Ivana,John,Randy, and Dave are leaving and they don't look to happy." Trish

"What the hell." Jackie said

"Lets go see whats wrong." Amy said

"They headed towards the door and walked out. They saw Ivana leaning against the limo crying.

"Whats going on, we just saw ya'll leave."Victoria said

"I was just gonna call." John said

"We were walking to the restroom and we just saw this dude up all on Vana grabbing her and shit so we jumped his ass." Randy said angrily

"You alright baby." Torrie said hugging her

"Yeah." she said still crying

"Did you know him?" John asked

"Yeah. Anybody got a Newport?" she said

"Here." John said. He gave a 2 cigs she lit them and took a long drag.

"How did you know him?" Stacy asked

She sighed

"It's a long story." Ivana said

"Lets get in the limo and you tell us." Victoria said

"Aight." she said

They all got into the limo and drove towards the hotel.

"Well, that dude back there killed my brother and put the other one in jail." Ivana said

"He was a drug dealer and my mom was dating him and he use to molest me and stuff. I tried to tell my mom but her drunk ass didn't believe it. Me and my brothers we weren't all that close but they weren't gonna let some nigga touch up on they sister." Ivana said as tears fell down her eyes

"I ought to go in there and kick his ass to." Rob said

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement. They had equally pissed off looks on their faces.

"You dont have to continue sweetie." Amy said

"No it's okay. I can trust you guys right?" Ivana said

Everybody nodded their heads and said hell yeah.

"Well one day my best friend Angel was over. She is like a sister to me.We were just chillin and stuff and he came into my room. I told Angel to go find my brothers he pinned me down on the bed I kicked him in his balls he slapped me and grabbed my brothers gun and was about to shoot me until my brothers came in he and shot my brother and ran out the room." Ivana said she stopped and burst into tears again.

The gurls patted her on her back and hugged her.

"The police pinned him and my other brother but he got off.My brother is in jail for life cuz of that muthafucker" Ivana continued

"My mom blamed me for the whole thing, that bitch." she took another puff of the cig.

"How old were you?" Jackie asked

"15. Ya know I actually feel better talking about it." she said

I hope you do. Stop crying okay it's gonna be fine. If he come near you one more tmime were gonna kill him." Randy said seriously

They arrived at the hotel and Ivana hugged everyone and her and Randy went up to their room.

"Randy, you dont mind if I smoke my Black and Milds do you?" she asked

"Damn you really must be stressed out." Randy said

"Yeah he scared the shit out of me, my heart felt like it fucking stopped." Ivana said

She lit up her black and took a long puff.

"This taste so good, Strawberry flavored. Wanna puff?" she asked

"Yeah what the hell."Randy said

He took a puff he coughed a little bit though.

"Amatur." Ivana laughed

"Hey Ima first timer. You said you had a friend named Angel." he said

"Yeah, she is in New Oreleans." Ivana said

"Oh really, well we will be in New Oreleans next week." Randy said

"Foreal that means you guys can meet her. I got to find my cell phone so I can call her." Ivana said.

"Im getting kind of sleepy, you?" Randy asked

"Yeah a little bit." Ivana said

"Carmella asked me out." Randy said

"What did you say." Ivana said

"Yeah were going out after the show." Randy said

"Randy getting some play." Ivana said smiling

"Well you know me, the RKO is the shit." He laughed

Ivana put out her black out and got under the covers.

"Let me get some sleep, don't wanna look like shit tommorow in front of Vince." she said

"Nite Nite Ran"

"Nite Nite Vana." Randy said

**Sorry for being so short again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx to RKOCenasWifey,xSugarHoneyIceTeax,LatishaC, and Rebecca Cena for the reviews.**

Ivana woke up the next morning with a slight headache. She sighed and got out the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She got some asprin out of her bag and took some. Her mind took her back to the events last night. How he showed up again. Her eyes welled up with tears as all the memories came flooding back to her.

"Ivana you here." Randy said waking up

Ivana dried her tears and stepped out the bathroom.

"Yeah, I didn't leave you." she smiled at him.

"Good. You look tired." he said

"I know last night was so fucked." she said

She really didn't want to think about it over again but she couldn't help it. If it wasn't for Dave, John and Randy she didnt know what might have happened to her. She sat on the bed, held her head and sighed.

"You okay? he asked her

"A lil bit I just want to thank you guys for helping me out last night." she said drying her eyes

"No problem baby girl. We care about you and we wont let anyhting happen to you." Randy said hugging her tightly. He knew he was slowly falling for her but he had to keep that under wraps.

"Now lets get ready, because today a certain girl I know is getting a new job and she can't look like she took a half a pint of crack the night before her interview." Randy said jokingly

"I don't look like I'm a crackhead." Ivana said

They took they're showers ordered room service and got ready to leave for the arena. Ivana got some clothes she designed and some she was working on. While looking for the clothes she found her cell phone she has been looking for and the charger. She looked at the missed calls 3 from Angel, 2 from her mom, and 3 from her job. She remembered what Randy told her about them being in New Oreleans next week she called Angel back.

"Dang bitch I been calling you all week. What the fuck?" Angel said

Ivana laughed

"Girl so much has went on." Ivana said

Ivana went on to tell her about what happened between her and her mom, meeting Randy and the whole WWE thing and about the club last night.

Angel didn't say anything for like 1 minute and finally.

"Damn girl thats alot. Your moms kicked you out again?

"Yeah I'm fucking serious I'm not coming back this time." Ivana said

"That asshole was at the club last night." Angel said

"Yeah Randy and the guys kicked his ass big time last night." Ivana said smiling

I have to meet these guys your talking about." Angel said

"Well you are because WWE is coming to Nawlins next week so you get ready for me bitch!" Ivana said

Angel screamed loudly into the phone.

"Damn Ang I didnt know you were that excited." Ivana said laughing

"I'm happy girl I haven't seen you in so long mane." Angel said

"Look I got to go, but call me beofre you get on the plane so I kow when to meet you and stuff aight baby girl." Angel said

"Aight sweetie luv ya much." Ivana said

"Luv ya to." Angel said

She hung up the phone. She really missed her friend. She was so excited about seeing her next week she couldn't wait.

"Ready to go." Randy asked

"Yeah me and Angel were talking I was telling her about next week." Ivana said

"Let me escort the lady." Randy said

She linked her arms through his. "Are you a little nervous?" Randy asked her

"Yeah I mean what if they don't want me then I'm assed out." she said

"Trust me after I saw those amazing designs you drew, they would love you. I put in some good words for you." he said

As they were walking down the hallway Carmella was coming towards them

"Hey Randy." She ran up to him and almost knocked him over and kissed him on the cheek. Ivana wasn't mad but somtimes this girl could be so rude.

"We still on for tonight right?" Carmella asked him

"Yeah of course meet you after the show." he said

"Hey Carmella." Ivana said

She looked at Ivana up and down and waved her hand catty like.

"See you later Randy." she said as she kissed him again on the cheek.

"The girl something else." Ivana said

"Yeah she's cool though." Randy said

Ivana couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. But she just brushed it off and quickly changed the subject.

"I'm so excited." Ivana said

"I'm excited for you." Randy

They got in the car and started to drive towards the arena sitting quietly and listening to music. Just then Ivana phone started to ring. She looked at the I.D it was her mom.

"It's my mom." Ivana said looking at Randy

"Answer it and get some things off your chest." Randy said squeezing her hand gently

" Hello." Ivana said with a little attitude

"Where are you?" her mom asked

" In Atlanta away from you finally." Ivana said she could feel the tears in the back of eyes.

"What the hell are you doing there? Come back home." her mom yelled

Randy could hear the yelling from where he was sitting he looked over at Ivana who looked like she was about to cry.

"The last time I checked I don't have a home, I certain bitch kicked me out again." Ivana yelled. The tears had fallen now

"And you know what, I'm moving on to I'm getting a new job and I'm never coming back to that piece of shit. I had enough of you, you were a bad mother you beat me and neglected me and I'm not coming back to that so you can just kiss my ass!" she yelled and hung up the phone

The tears streaming down her face and she was unable to control them. Randy pulled the car over and hugged her.

"She hurt me so much Randy." Ivana said

"It's okay baby girl, I love you and I goona take care of you, you hear me" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

**Sorry if it was a bit boring but the next chapter will be a little more exciting**


End file.
